vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The King (Sekai Oni)
|-|Human form= |-|World Devil form= Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 8-A, Low 2-C with preparation/synchronization Name: The King Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, world devil, ruler of Maze Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Invisibility, Flight, Energy Attacks, Duplication, Absorption, Barrier Creation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality, Resurrection, Acausality (Type 1; could exist in the void after Azma destroyed the space-time continuum of an entire universe), Summoning, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Multi-City Block level (Destroyed countless buildings), Universe level+ with preparation/synchronization (Was going to become one with an entire universe) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Faster than Anomalies) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Universe level+ with The Wall of Maze (The annihilation of Wonderland by Azma's anti-proton bomb did not cause any harm to him or his barrier) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Cubes Intelligence: Genius, he is an extremely cunning leader and manipulator Weaknesses: Beings who belong to Maze can break his barrier Notable Attacks/Techniques: World devil - A being from another world, penetrating in ours to cause distortion. Any interaction with the devil creates in our reality black cracks. These cracks are a kind of malignant tumor, and if they become too much, then the world will be destroyed. They continue to grow as long as there is the devil, who created them, so to get rid of them, we must first kill the devil. * Creating distortions - The basic ability of all devils. Interacting with real world objects or even just being in it, the devil creates various cracks, distortion and faults. The longer the devil exists in our world, the more cracks grow, until finally, our world will be destroyed by them. * Invisibility - Devils are invisible to normal people, only those who suffer from the syndrome of Alice in Wonderland can see them. * Recoil - If anyone kills the world devil, he or she loses all his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). However, with the help of the Cheshire devil, this effect can be transferred to another person (the closest to the killer, but it means only physical intimacy, rather than emotional, can kill even the one who was hated by the killer). *'Energy attacks' - King in the World Devil form is able to generate powerful energy attacks. One such is sufficient to destroy at least a hill. *'Absorption' - The King in the World Devil form is able to absorb the reality itself. He can absorb our world, and the world of the Wonderland (and thus absorbing the force of the Cheshire Devils). *'Synchronization' - After absorbing enough of the world, the King fully synchronizes with it. The earth, the sky - all becomes part of the King. *'Clones' - After synchronizing with the world, the King can create his small copies in unlimited quantities. The King Of Maze - The being who controls all of the entire universe. In his world, the king can do whatever he pleases. *'Summon' - The King is able to summon World Devils. **'Eric Flow' - The anomaly, who was defeated by the King, was killed and was moved into a Cube. *'Strengthening' - The King is able to enhance World Devils, significantly increasing all their characteristics. *'Teleportation' - The King is able to teleport souls and material objects between dimensions. He also is able to teleport himself. *'Replacement' - The King, if necessary, can replace his life with life of any other inhabitant of the Maze. For example, after he was "killed" by Azma, he was still alive, using one of the inhabitants of the Maze as a backup vessel. *'Telekinesis' - The King is able to kill his victims without even touching them. *'Cube' - Cube, which allows the King to subdue the defeated enemy. But before that, the enemy must be killed. If you put into a cube a living enemy, he will not obey the orders of the King, and in addition, the cube can explode, and will suck all the life out of all the universes forever. Also, the cube can be used as an almost eternal source of energy (in the words of the King until he has a cube, he is able to revive his devils endlessly, even if they are completely destroyed). *'The Wall of Maze (neutralizing barrier)' - The King is constantly surrounded by a barrier, which negates any negative intentions or actions by redirecting them to the >100,000,000 souls of Maze. Any attack will be stopped by itself at a distance from The King. Thus, even the destruction of the universe is not able to hurt him and he easily tanked Azma's universe-destroying bomb without injury. Only beings from Maze can penetrate it. *'Materialization' - is able to create material objects out of thin air. Usually it uses to make copies of his head mask in large quantities. These head-masks are used for surveillance and control of the servants, and to limit the mobility of the enemy (if they are many, they are literally stuck to the opponent by depriving him of mobility). Gallery img000003.png img000013-king.png img000017.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sekai Oni Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Kings Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2